Sinful Sinsations 2: Demonic Desires
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: An indirect sequel to Sinful Sinsations. Yume Satonaka had always found herself drawn to the mysterious girl who lived in the apartment complex with her. But when she visits Sheliss's room one night, it turns into a long night of passion and desire. Read on to find out what happens. Rated M for Yuri.


**Hello fellow fanfic authors. It's been quite some time since I last written a Yuri fic and I was bored, so I decided to write a sequel to my story Sinful Sinsations. But this is a more indirect sequel in that it has nothing to do with the previous story. Be warned, story contains Yuri, futanari, and other sexual themes. I tried to make this as erotic as I possibly could. So if this is too hot for you, click the big red X to get out of the kitchen. Otherwise read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: iIown nothing.**

**Sinful Sinsations 2: Demonic Desires**

Yume Satonaka had recently moved into her apartment home. She was a cute girl with short, pink shoulder-length hair. She had moved in about three weeks ago and she was already starting to like this place. The neighbors were nice and she had already made many new friends. It was also right next to the store where she worked, so it was very convienent for her. But there was something, or rather _someone_, in the apartment who piqued her curiosity: Sheliss Elleness Zurbach. She had recently moved into the apartment two weeks after Yume did.

Sheliss was a beautiful young woman, the same age as Yume. She had long lavender hair and brilliant blue eyes. Strangely, though her ears were pointed. Yume couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something... different about Sheliss. She didn't know wheter it was good or bad, but she carried an air of mystery about her that had Yume slightly nervous around her. Though that wasn't to say she wasn't friendly. The two went shopping together and even went to a nightclub. Actually "friendly" would be putting it lightly. She was outright shameless. She flirted with everyone, guy or girl, and whenever she went by the pool, she would either wear a skimpy bikini or just be topless.

But that wasn't all. Her mind wouldn't let her forget about this particular incident: A few days ago, when she returned from work, Yume heard the sound of someone moaning. Thinking someone was in pain, she followed the source of the noise to a slightly opened door. What she saw next she could scarcely believe: It was Sheliss and she was having sex with one of the boys in the apartment. But the most startling part was that Sheliss winked at her when she caught a glimpse of her, almost as if she was expecting her to find her. Yume ran to her room after that. Neither she nor Sheliss brought up the incident again.

Having come home from work, Yume began to walk to her apartment room. But as she turned the corner, her nostrils were assailed by the scent of lilac in the air. It seemingly filled the hallway. But as she thought on it, her hand found itself on a doorknob. She looked up and saw the number, realizing that it was not her room, but Sheliss's. So she had to wonder why was she compelled to open the door. When she did, she found Sheliss lying on the bed in a seductive pose, clad in nothing but a black bra and matching panties. The strange thing about her were the horns adorning her head. At first she believed it to be a trick of the light."Sorry!" Yume shouted with a blush. "I really should have knocked."

"Quite alright, dear." Sheliss replied. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Her demonic pheromones had lured Yume to her like a moth to the flame. She involutnarily licked her lips as she took in Yume's lovely features. "In fact, why don't you stay awhile? I could really use the company." she said. That caused Yume's blush to deepen a bit. "G-Gee, I dunno." Yume said. Sheliss rose from the bed and sulturily walked towards Yume, placing a hand on the wall. "Come now, I insist." She cooed. "Let's just have a little girl time." As she spoke, her tail began to brush against the inside of Yume's leg. That caused Yume to squeak a bit before looking down at the appendage. That's when she remembered the horns on her head and it all clicked together.

"You're a demon?!" she asked, astonished. Sheliss merely chuckled. "It seems you've discovered my dirty little secret." she said calmly. "The damn thing always did have a mind of its own." Yume was a little scared now. She had read about demons in folklore, but never did she thought she would actually come face to face with one, let alone _live_ with one for three weeks! Her mind was screaming "_danger!_" and begging her to run. So why wasn't her body moving? "And I suppose I should tell you another dirty little secret." She leaned in to whisper in Yume's ear. "I've always had a thing for cute girls."

She then slowly licked the shell of Yume's ear as her tail teased the entrance of her sex through the fabric of her panties, the action sending shivers down her spine as her breath hitched. It was true that she was a bit curious about this... particular subject, but she was still a virgin. "But I thought that you... with that boy?" she tried to say. "Oh, that." Sheliss said. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Show?" Yume asked.

"To be honest, dear. I don't really like men." Sheliss began. "Too vulgar, too brutish. Girls are so much better to play with. But he was cute enough and I figured that it would get your attention. So again, did you enjoy the show?"

"I-I guess... But why me?" Yume asked. "I'm nothing special by comparison."

"Most girls don't think their special." Sheliss said. "Sometimes they need someone to show them. I'd love to be that someone... if you want."

"But... I've never... done this before." Yume said as she looked away. Sheliss placed a hand on her cheek. "First time for everything." she cooed in a singsong voice. "Are you really going to say no? Knowing all the fun we could have?" She asked, her voice low and husky with barely concealed hunger and lust. Her tail began to slide into Yume's panties. She wanted her to moan and whimper first. Yume let out a short gasp as that tail brushed against her bare sex. "D-Do you want me to resist?" she asked. Though wheter it was the pheromones affecting her or out of genuine curiosity was anyone's guess.

Sheliss paused a bit on that question. Admittedly, it was fun when humans tried to resist her charms. But for now, she wanted a willing playmate. If Yume did try to resist, however, it would be just as fun to break her. "It _would_ make things interesting." she said as stroked her cheek. "But I much rather you relax and let me make you feel good... Yu... me." She purred each syllable of her name before licking her ear again, this time nibbling on it a lttle. Admittedly, Sheliss was very beautiful and Yume was curious about this. Sheliss's tail, the pheromones, and the nibbles on her ear were certainly helping to lower her resistance. "T-Then... please do." she breathed out. She decided it would be best to play along and see where it went.

"Good girl." Sheliss said. "But first, a spell for the occasion." Sheliss then snapped her fingers and Yume was briefly engulfed in a red light. "W-What is this?" she asked. "A spell that slightly increases your sensitivity to touch." the demoness replied. "I'd normally wait until we're at the big finish, but if I use it while I'm pleasuring you, it's much more fun. With that in mind, just sit back and relax." She then leaned in to deliver a passionate kiss, her tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Yume hesitated, but eventually returned the kiss, moaning into it.

Sheliss began to unbutton her shirt, sliding it off before she unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts. "My my. What cute boobies." she said affectionately as she lightly fondled them. Thanks to the spell, the sensation of Sheliss's breasts made her moan softly, accentuated by the tail that continued to play with her sex. "It feels embarrassing." she said. "We're both women." Sheliss replied. "There's no need to be embarrassed." She then began to nuzzle Yume's neck, inhaling her sweet scent before licking at it. She then began trailing kisses and nips down her neck before stopping to suck her collarbone. By tommorow, her flesh would be covered in small marks and nips.

Yume's moans became slightly louder at Sheliss's minstrations. She shyly reached out to stroke one of Sheliss's horns. "This feels like something Suki would do." she said. "Oh? Who's that?" Sheliss asked. She wasn't familiar with most of the residents here. "One of the boarders here." Yume replied. "She'd do anyone with a pulse."

"Oh, _really?_ Well, shall we invite her in?" Sheliss asked with devilish curiosity. "I could happily entertain both of you. Or, better yet, maybe the two of us could play with you."

"No!" Yume suddenly shouted, with more desire than she anticipated. "N-No, I-I'd rather it'd be just us."

"Hmm. Shame. I would've _loved_ to have an audience watch as I deflower you." Sheliss cooed. "But I can settle for just having you to myself." She then began to lick Yume's breasts. rolling her tongue against those pert and hardened nipples. "Your tits are so warm." she said. "So is your mouth." Yume replied. Meanwhile that tail of hers continued to toy with her sex, this time pushing its way in. That caused Yume to cry out a bit. "Is it wrong to say your tail is kinda cute?" she shakily asked.

"Not at all." Sheliss replied. "Because I think you have a cute tail yourself." At that moment, she began unzipping Yume's skirt, allowing the demoness to gently brush her hands against her shapely butt, even raiking her nails against it to add some slight pain to the pleasure and leave some light marks. She also shifted her hips to give her room more access to her sex. "You're like unwrapping a naughty little present." Sheliss said. The compliment and attention to her ass made Yume blush a bit. Sheliss simply flashed a mischevious smile, feeling how wet Yume was getting. "We've scarcely begun and you're already wet and ready for me. You're so cute." she teased before leaning in to whisper in Yume's ear. "Because I want you too."

"You make it difficult _not_ to want you." Yume replied. "So, as long as we both agree, there's no need to hold back right?"

"By all means, don't hold back." Sheliss said. "Make this interesting." She wanted them to go at it like two wild beasts in heat. She wanted Yume to join in and help satisfy her hunger and desire. She continued to toy with her ass before hoisting her up by the legs with surprising strength. "What are you doing?!" Yume asked, startled. "While it's fun to have you pinned to the wall," Sheliss began. "I think we should take this show to the bed." She then walked to the bed and dropped Tume there before crawling on top of her. "Sorry for the rough landing dear." Sheliss said. "It's just that I _really_ want to ravish you. And based on how wet you're getting, I'd say you want that too."

She then began to trail even more kisses and nips down her body, even licking her bellybutton a few times before going down her leg and reaching her foot, where she began to lick and suck on her toes. The sensations of Sheliss mouth left Yume giggling a bit before it turned into a moan from the treatment of her toes. "You're really starting to like this aren't you?" Sheliss asked. "It _does_ feel good." Yume admitted with a blushing smile. "I've never felt like this before." Sheliss then slowly pulled her tail out of Yume's sex, dragging those soaked panties down with it before tossing them aside. She took a few moments to observe how wet her tail was before licking the juices off the spade end.

"You know, dear, your toes were excellent hors d'oeuvres." Sheliss teased. "But now I wonder how your pussy tastes." At that statement, Yume placed her hands over her sex with a fierce blush on her face. "Wait! But... it's dirty." she said. "Now, Yume. There's no need to be shy." Sheliss said. "Besides, if it's dirty, then I'll happily clean you up." She then moved Yume's hands before brushing her tongue against her sex. Thanks to her increased sensitivity, Yume gave a sharp cry from the sensation. Sheliss continued to lick away at her sex, her hands groping, squeezing, and spanking Yume's luscious ass. Sheliss's minstrations and the spell made this practically unbearable as she clawed the bed, moaning wantonly. The moans encouraged the demoness to lick faster. Sometimes, Sheliss would occasionally reach up to grope her breasts.

"Shel..iss...!" Yume breathed out needily, feeling a climax approaching.

"Are you about to cum, dear?" Sheliss teased as she licked even faster. "Then please do. I'll catch you when you fall." Her words were all the encouragement Yume needed as she finally came loud and hard. Her back arched as pleasure spiderwebbed through her body, soaking every cell in the afterglow. The orgasm was music to Sheliss's pointed ears. She listened for a few moments before capturing the lasts notes in a passionate kiss, her tongue again pushed its way into Yume's mouth. Yume returned the kiss as her hands trailed down Sheliss's back. Sheliss eventually broke the kiss. "Talk about fine dining." she teased as she licked her lips. "You taste exquisite. So, two questions for you: Feeling good so far? And do you want more?"

Yume's cheeks were in perpetual blush from everything that was said and done to her. It was all so lewd and she felt like a piece of meat. But strangely, she was starting to enjoy this. "Yes." she breathed out after coming down from her orgasm. "What else can you show me?"

"Oh, I show you much, _much_ more." Sheliss declared. "I can take you to a world you'll love. But first, since you were kind enough to let me play with your body, It's only fair I let you do the same." Sheliss began to sultrily remove her bra and panties, attempting to arouse Yume a bit. "Like what you see so far?" she asked as she struck a sexy pose. Yume simply nodded as she stared transfixed at the nude demon in front of her, not trusting her words. "I'm so glad you approve." Sheliss said as she sat on the bed with her legs spread wide to expose her sex, which was wet with arousal. "Now pleasure me." she commanded, flexing her finger in a teasing motion that said "come get me".

"But... I dunno what to do." Yume said.

"Just go with what feels good." Sheliss assured her. Yume crawled towards Sheliss and began to gently brush her tongue against her sex. Sheliss let out a soft moan. "That's it Yume." she complimented. The praise was encouragement enough for Yume to lick faster, spreading her womanhood wide to lick at those inner walls. That caused Sheliss to moan louder. "Don't stop, Yume! Don't stop!" she cried as she felt a climax approaching. Yume kept licking, this time sticking her finger in there too. It was a power trip for Yume and helped her confidence that she could reduce Sheliss to a moaning mess. She wanted to return the same pleasure Sheliss gave her tenfold.

And it seemed that the finger was all that was needed as Sheliss clamped her legs around Yume as she came, screaming bloody murder before falling back on the bed. Yume crawled on top of her partner to give another kiss to her. "How did I do?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Not bad, cutie." Sheliss replied. "I've taught you well." Sheliss then flipped Yume over so that she was on top of Yume before lustfully licking her neck. "I think we're ready for the main event." She then stood straight up. "You're about to see the best part about being a succubus: the ability to play on both sides of the fence." She then closed her eyes and a large member manifested from her crotch. "What do you think?" she asked.

Nothing could've prepared Yume for_ that_. She had seen penises in biology textbooks, but now she was staring at the genuine article. "Wow..." she trailed off. "Does it... work properly?"

"Oh, yes." Sheliss replied. "Twelve inches and they're all for you. Now don't worry, I can't make you pregnant. But there's just one tiny thing you have to do first." She leaned in to whisper in Yume's ear. "Suck on it." Yume looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Yume asked. "Suck me off." Sheliss commanded. "And if you do a good job, I'll give it to you." Yume stared at the cock with a confused expression. Though the assurance that she wouldn't give birth was a calming thought, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. "Come on, cutie." Sheliss teased like a schoolgirl applying peer pressure. "You know you wanna."

Yume mentally cursed her submissive personality as she hesitantly reached to grip the member before giving the dickhead a long lick and putting the majority of it in her mouth. She then began to suck on it slowly. "Good girl." Sheliss said. "And while you're at it, be a dear and use your tits too." Yume did as she was told and wrapped her breasts around the shaft of Sheliss's member sliding them up and down. Sheliss let out a grunt, holding Yume's head in appreciation. "Not bad." she groaned. Yume kept going, sucking and sliding faster. Sheliss, meanwhile, could feel the pressure building in her cock. It wouldn't be long before she ejaculated. And soon enough, she finally came, tightly clutching Yume's head as she streams of cum flooded into her mouth.

Yume's eyes went wide as her mouth was filled with the hot, milky substance. She swallowed as much as she could until Sheliss finally pulled out, letting what was left stain her face and body. "So, how was it?" Sheliss replied as she took a few breaths. "So... thick." Yume said as she gasped for air. "You'll get used to it. Now without further ado..." She flipped Yume over onto her chest, hoisting her ass high in the air before rubbing her cock against it. "Ready for the main event?" she asked.

"But Sheliss! It's too big!" Yume protested with a blush.

"Relax, Yume. I'll be gentle." Sheliss cooed. "Now here we go!" She then jammed as much of her cock as she could in one skilled hip thrust. Yume let out a sharp scream and clawed at the bed, feeling that huge member slide into her thanks to the effects of the spell. She nearly came right then and there. Sheliss began to thrust in and out of Yume's wet hole, occasionally spanking her ass. She then leaned down to fondle her breasts as her cock slid deeper and deeper. "Feels good doesn't it?" Sheliss asked. Words, however, were a function Yume couldn't manage. All she could do was moan loudly from the feeling.

Sheliss got up and grabbed Yume by the wrists, pulling her up onto her lap as she continued to thrust into her. She then let her drop onto her side before thrusting into Yume even faster. Yume clawed the bed and moaned wantonly as the cock tore into her. It all felt so good and she could practically feel another climax approaching. Sheliss flipped Yume on her back before leaning in to deliver another passionate kiss. Yume moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around Sheliss, pressing their breasts together. Any embers of doubt or hesitation were extinguished. All she cared about was that cock, and the beautiful demon it was attached to.

"Let's cum together, Yume!" Sheliss shouted as she thrusted faster than before. "Sheliss, you're amazing! I-I-I'm gonna come!" Yume replied. Their moans became louder and began to intermix as Sheliss thrusted faster and faster until finally they both came in one sychronized orgasm, her cock unloading its seed into Yume. Sheliss eventually came down from her orgasm and moved some hair from her face. She then gave Yume one last lustful lick on the cheek. "Yume, you were nothing short of sublime." Sheliss said. Yume, however, was unable to respond as she had passed out. "Hmm, I sometimes forget how potent that spell is." She mused to herself. "I might as well take her back to her room."

* * *

The next morning, Yume found herself back in her room and in her bed. She was stark naked and her body was covered in small marks and nips. She sat on the bed trying think on what happened last night. She came home from work and found herself in Sheliss's room. So how was she back here? Was it a dream? No, it couldn't have been. It felt too real. She got up and put on her clothes and decided to visit Sheliss. But when she got to her room, it was surprisingly empty! Sheliss was gone and so was all of her stuff. It was as if she had never been here in the first place.

"How the...?" She then saw Mr. Shirogane, the building's superintendent. "Excuse me, Mr. Shriogane?"

"Hey there, Yume." Mr. Shirogane greeted.

"Have you seen someone named Sheliss Elleness Zurbach?" she asked.

"Hmm, let me check." He then pulled out his notebook where he took records of all the borders in the apartment. "That's... odd. There's no record of a Sheliss Elleness Zurbach here."

"That's impossible!" Yume said. "She lived a few doors down from me. She had lavender hair and blue eyes."

"Sorry, kiddo. But according to my records, there's no one here by that name." He replied. "Maybe she came under a different name. I could check if you want."

"No, that's okay." Yume replied. "Thank you anyway." She then went back to her room and sat on the bed trying to think on this. How could she up and disappear like that? It didn't make sense. As Yume reached up to scratch her head, she felt something strange. That's when she pulled out a black rose. Tied to it was a note. Yume pulled the note off and read it aloud:

"Dear Yume."

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. I had a truly exquisite time last night, but, sadly, I had to be called back home. There was business back home that required my attention. But don't get all teary eyed on me. I don't believe in long goodbyes. Besides, I might come back and visit sometime. In the meantime, just try to liven up a bit and keep living the best you can. Don't be so shy and introverted all the time. But, until I see you again, adieu my dear. I hope you enjoyed our time together as much as I did."

"Sincerist kisses, Sheliss."

After reading the letter, Yume laid on the bed with a content smile, her mind forever carrying the memory of the beautiful and mysterious demoness who claimed her heart and body and always hoping for the chance to encounter her again.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, that's my tale! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
